The concept of kissing
by show-addicted
Summary: Ultraman Mebius.   Mirai is like a book with blank pages yet to be filled. He asks questions and gets his answers. Nobody knows where he's heard of kissing, but he has - and now, he wants to know what it's about. Ryuu/Mirai pre-slash.


A/N: I can't believe there's no slash fanfiction for Ultraman Mebius. I mean, the whole series should have a big, sparkling "BoysLove" warning! Oh, well. I'm desperate enough to write some fanfiction myself. Even if nobody reads it.

Enjoy.

* * *

Mirai is like a book with blank pages yet to be filled. Or like a child, really. He knows nothing of the world surrounding him, but has an eagerness to learn that can only match that of a pre-school child. He takes everything in with awe, and it's unbelievable how he can find even the smallest things, amazing. He also asks questions, a lot of them, and the other Crew GUYS try to answer them all.

Because everyone loves Mirai as much as he loves them.

Nobody knows where Mirai's heard of kissing, but he has, and he doesn't seem to grasp the concept too well – so he does the only thing he can think of: he asks questions. His friends just stare at him funny, and as if on cue, they all look at Ryuu-san expectantly.

Because Mirai has somehow become Ryuu's personal responsibility. And that, apparently, means answering the more difficult questions is also his job. Just what he's always wished for – explaining to a naïve, childish Ultraman-in-disguise, what kissing is all about. He wishes Teppei didn't have a day off; Teppei was always the best at explaining everything. Kissing shouldn't be a subject too hard for him, too. But he's not there and the job falls on Ryuu.

He actually wants to refuse, but one glance at Mirai and his hopeful expression, and refusal no longer is a possibility. Mirai has a talent of looking at people like a kicked puppy: nobody can ever deny him what he wants when presented with such a look. But the kid's not manipulative, too. There's probably not a cell in his body that is anything but honest and kind.

Mirai is wonderful like that.

Kissing is not a very easy subject to explain to somebody who's not even human, though.

'Well, about, uh, kissing,' Ryuu begins, already feeling that the cause is lost. He can't possibly explain anything with the other GUYS in the same room... now can he? 'It's a form of, uh, physical contact. Between people who are really close. Like, who are in love.'

It's a good, if slightly brief, explanation. What can go wrong now?

Oh, yeah. _Everything_.

'In... love?' Mirai asks and blinks, as if trying to understand the expression. Ryuu suddenly remembers that for Mirai, there's only one kind of love he knows about: his own love for all of humanity.

'To be in love means having a person more important to you than anyone else,' Marina supplies helpfully, wording it better than Ryuu could even after months of intensive thinking.

Mirai looks thoughtful. Does he have a special person they all never knew about? Ryuu feels a strange pang in his chest and he realizes it's jealousy. Why should he be jealous? Mirai is his best friend. If anything, he should be happy.

He shouldn't feel jealous over Mirai. But he does.

'A person more important than anyone else,' Mirai repeats slowly, still lost in thought – and then he smiles brightly and looks directly at Ryuu. 'That means Ryuu-san, doesn't it? That means I'm in love with Ryuu-san,' he announces the result of his deep thinking, and for once, nobody says anything.

Then, George smirks.

'Well, it's not that unexpected,' he says. 'You two always were awfully close.'

The girls nod.

Ryuu is silent.

Mirai blinks and looks sheepish.

'Did I... say something wrong?' He asks, already looking apologetic.

Ryuu grabs his hand and pulls him out from the room before he can say another word. Suddenly, he's so happy he's almost light-headed. It's as if he's drunk. But he doesn't want the others to notice. They would laugh too much for him to bear right now. He might _accidentally_ punch George on that stupid face of his. He would regret it later, so he prefers to leave and be happy somewhere else, for now.

Plus, he still has to teach Mirai what kissing is all about.


End file.
